Lulu's departure
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: Lulu has cancer. Her friends try to make her final days comfortable. and no, im not obsessed with killing lulu. I do not own ffx


The clock read midnight, and Yuna sat with tears by her best friend's bedside, her eyes glued upon lulu's chest as if willing her to keep breathing. She let her mind wonder back to the terrifying turn of events that had landed them here. 

He got there as soon as he could. Everyone else was already present.

"Tidus!" Yuna cried, running over to him.

"I left practice as soon as I could," He said, "what's going on?

"We're not sure, Ya?" Wakka said, worry surrounding his eyes, "I dropped in to say hi to Lu, and found her passed out on the floor. They rushed her to besaid hospital where she came to, but she had such a bad headache and was throwing up that they transferred her to Luca hospital soon after.

"Is she ok?" Tidus asked.

"Don't know", Wakka answered. "They won't tell us anything.

"Shh!" Rikku shushed, "here comes the doctor." They all watched as a grim faced doctor walked toward them.

"You the ones who brought in the young lady?" he asked.

"Yes," Yuna replied, "How is she?"

"We have stopped the nausea and have given her medicine for her headache, but like all patience we did some precautionary tests, and I think we may have found the problem."

"What is is?" Yuna asked.

"We found a tumor in her brain," the doctor said, "which explains the headaches she's claimed to have for the past three months."

"What headaches?" Wakka asked, "I had no idea she had headaches.

"I did," Yuna said, "we talked about them often. I thought she should get checked out. She thought that in time they would just go away. She didn't want to worry anyone."

"How bad is it?" Rikku asked.

"The test came back stating that the tumor is cancerous, and very aggressive. It is also located in such a place we can't operate."

"Meaning?" Wakka pushed.

"Meaning…I'm sorry, but your friend is dying, and there's nothing we can do." The room fell silent as they all processed the information.

"How long?" Yuna asked, tears springing to her eyes.

"That's hard to say," the doctor said, "Some live six months to a year, others only about a week. If I had to guess on your friend, I'd say maybe a month or two if we're lucky, but quite frankly? I'm surprised she's alive now. She's got a lot of kick."

"That's our Lulu," Yuna whispered.

"There's nothing you can do?" Tidus asked.

"Well, we could start chemo, but she'd be very sick, and most likely spend most of her time here, and even with treatment, she would live maybe three to six months. My advice? Take her home, let her spend what little time she has with family."

"She has no family." Yuna said quietly, "She only has us."

"Then show her how much you lover her," he said.

"Can we see her?" Wakka asked.

"You can take her home." the doctor replied, "There's nothing more we can do for her here."

With long faces and tears in their eyes, the group made there way toward the ICU. Lulu was sleeping when they entered, her face even whiter than usual. Tidus and Rikku stayed back as Yuna and Wakka approached her bedside. Slowly Yuna caressed the hair of her friend.

"Yuna?" Lulu stirred.

"Yes?" she asked, her tears falling upon the bed sheets.

"The doctor told me what was wrong. I should have listened to you."

"It's ok, Lulu." Yuna said as she grasped her hand.

"I think…I would like to come home." Lulu said quietly.

"We know," Wakka said, "don't worry, we'll take care of you."

"Yeah, Tidus Said, "all of us."

A soft smile touched Lulu's lips. "Thank you." She whispered, her eyes again closing.

"It will take a while for the meds to wear off." The doctor explained, "if one of you would sign her release forms, I'll get her ready."

"I'll sign them." Wakka said, "the rest of you help Lu." Silently they put their sleeping friend in a whellchair and wheeled her to the waiting airship to be transferred to Besaid.

"I think she should stay with Rikku and me." Yuna said, breaking the silence, "I don't want her by herself. That day was…too close. What if she'd…I don't want her dying alone."

"I agree," Wakka said, "She's going to need help."

"I just can't believe this is happening." Tidus said, I mean, just two weeks ago she was fine, right?"

"I guess not." Wakka said. Silence fell upon the group, each wondering what to do next. Finally they arrived in Besaid. Tidus whelled Lulu into Yuna's room and helped set her upon the bed.

"The doctor said she'll sleep for a while." Yuna said.

"Maybe we all should sleep." Tidus said, Yawning.

"Yeah," Rikku said, "it wouldn't do any good for Lulu to wake and find us all standing here falling asleep."

"I think I'll sit with her" Yuna said, "the rest of get some sleep." One by one they all left. Yuna took a seat by her sick friend.

"You can't leave me, Lulu," Yuna said, quietly sobbing, "who will watch over us? You were going to be my maid of honor." She again stroked Lulu's hair, "I love you so much."

"Yuna," Rikku said quietly, "here."

Yuna accepted the pillow and blanket. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Try to get some sleep, o.k?" she asked.

"You too." Yuna said. She watched her cousin go, thankful that Rikku had decided to let her remain alone. All night she sat by Lulu's side, thinking how life would be without her.

"Yuna." A voice said.

With a start Yuna snapped her eyes open, "Lulu?" she asked, yawning.

"Hi sleepy head." Lulu said with a small smile.

"How long have you been up?" Yuna asked.

"About an hour or so." she said, trying to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" Yuna asked as she helped.

"Besides a slight headache, pretty good actually." she replied.

"You hungry?" Yuna asked, "I could cook you something."

"I'd like that." Lulu said quietly.

"What's wrong? You ok?"

"I'm just still a little tired is all." Lulu said.

"Hay Yunie", Rikku interrupted, "Tidus and Wakka are here. They want to know if they can come in."

"I don't know," Yuna said, "Lulu's still kind of tired."

"Let them in, Rikku." Lulu said, "it's o.k. I'd like to spend my time awake with everyone."

"Hay Lu!" Tidus said, "I brought you flowers!"

"Me too, ya? Wakka said.

"No you didn't." Tidus argued, "You stole half of mine!"

"I still brought them." Wakka rebutted.

"Get in here, you two and stop arguing!" Rikku scolded.

"Yunie, want me to heat up some of that broth we made?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, would you?" Yuna replied, I'll baby-sit the men."

"How you feeling?" Wakka asked, walking over.

"I'm ok." Lulu said.

"You comfortable?" Tidus asked.

"Quite comfortable, thank you." Lulu said. Silence fell over the group.

"You look a lot better today, Lu" Wakka quietly observed, taking a seat on her bed.

"I feel a Lot better," Lulu said.

A lump formed in Yuna's throat at that memory. Later that day they had all wheeled Lulu outside for some fresh air. Despite the doctor's strict orders, they had taken her to the Moonflow to watch the sunset and the Pyreflies rise. Lulu's Laughter had mixed with theirs at the hilarious antics of Wakka and Tidus as they competitively tried to see who could catch the most. Lulu had even managed to get out of her chair and walk with them. For three weeks she had seemed no different than usual, she had been laughing and joking along with all of them; not at all like the women who now lay bedridden beside her.

Her descent downhill had been so sudden, it took them all by surprise. She remembered the pain that had formed deep in her gut that day she awoke to find her white as her sheets and gasping for air. She barely remembered finding the strength to call the hospital and all her friends. They had all thought she'd die that day. A doctor had arrived and immediately hooked her up to a machine. Miraculously Lulu had made it through the night. Since then they had all taken turns sitting with her.

Grasping Lulu's hand, Yuna allowed her tears to fall freely as she remembered that last time Lulu had been conscious. They had all been ready for another day out when Lulu had simply passed out. That was the second time they'd thought they'd lost her. When she came to she could barely talk. It was then, with tears in her eyes, she had told them her goodbyes.

"Be strong Yuna," she had said, "I know your scared, but you'll get through this. You don't need me to watch over you anymore."

"Of course I need you!" Yuna had said, "You have to hang in there!"

"Yuna, Lulu said, "I can't fight anymore. I'm tired. It's time for me to go."

"I love you." Yuna whispered.

"I…love you too." she replied. They had all sat there that night until she had drifted off for the last time. That had been the day before their third scare. She now lay in a coma, too weak to do anything but breathe. Yuna jumped at the sound of a soft knock upon the door. Wakka entered.

"Hay Yuna, he whispered, "How is she?"

"Still breathing," Yuna replied, I wonder what she's fighting for?"

"She's fighting for you, Yuna." Wakka said, "she doesn't want to leave until you're ok.

"I'm ok now," Yuna said softly. She pushed Lulu's hair away from her face. "You can let go now." She whispered. Silently she rose from her post, allowing Wakka to take over. She walked down the hall to the room she now shared with Rikku, praying for sleep that she knew would bring nightmares.

She awoke with a start. Sunlight poured through her window, another cloudless day. Yuna knew even before her eyes fell on Wakka. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes burn.

"Lu's gone." wakka said softly, his voice breaking, "she passed away a few hours ago. Numbly Yuna felt herself get up to her feet and walk to where Lulu lay.

"She looks so peaceful" Yuna said.

"That's because she finally is." Wakka stated. There would be no sending, for they all knew Lulu had accepted her death long before they had.

"The others?" Yuna asked.

"All in the other room." Wakka replied.

Slowly the two walked away. "what do we do now? Yuna asked quietly.

"We celebrate Lulu's life." Wakka said. As they walked into the room, Rikku ran over to Yuna and collapsed in her arms. Holding her sobbing cousin, Yuna hummed a song Lulu had sung her when she first came to besaid.

"I miss her, Yunie," Rikku cried.

"I know, sweety," Yuna comforted, "we all do."

She looked into the tear-stained faces of Wakka and Tidus, both trying hard not to cry. For a long time they sat in silence.

"Hay," Wakka said, finally breaking the silence, "remember that time I accidently stepped on one of her moogles?

"Yeah," Yuna said, smiling slightly, " it was the cait sith Moogle. I had to run over and revive you."

"Then, after I arose, Lulu shocked me with lightning for being so careless." wakka finished.

Rikku hiccupped a chuckle.

"She really lightned up some after sin was gone, "Tidus said, "We tried to teach her to swim, remember?"

"She sunk like a rock," wakka said with a slight laugh, "She never did get it."

For a while, they all smiled. Yuna knew that they were all hanging by a thread, strung together by memories of their best friend.


End file.
